


How the Clone Wars Should Have Ended

by DevilAngel657



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Obi-Wan, Protective Obi-Wan, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilAngel657/pseuds/DevilAngel657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to stop Dooku and his droid army on an unimportant planet, a sith temple (or a gray temple) forces Obi-wan's 'dark side' to come out, just not the way expected with his attachments and protectiveness.</p><p>AKA: Obi-wan loses his 'limitations' and stops Darth Sidious's plans.</p><p>Maeve_Pendergast made a fic called The Path to Embers and Rain based on this, go read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Clone Wars Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/gifts), [Jaegervega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegervega/gifts), [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).



Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi viewed the surrounding area he, along with others decided would be a good staging point against Dooku and his droids. However, he and his fellow jedi sensed that there was a temple of some sort nearby and he decided to check it out and made sure his men (notably Cody, such a worrywart) would not be caught up in whatever it was.

The temple had a feeling of good yet bad, light yet dark, the yin to yang as it were. It was hard to believe that this might have been a temple of the sith, or jedi as neither would like the other feeling at all. As soon as he stepped inside he felt himself rise up. 

Outside, watching this was Cody, Waxer and Boil and they ran when their general was being lifted. Obi-wan didn’t want anything to happen to them and he force pushed them away before he lost himself. 

The men watched as an oppressive feeling came over them. Their holocoms beeped as Obi-wan was finally lowering. 

Cody answered, “Cody here.”

“What happened to Obi-wan! Something happened I felt it, where is the sith?” Anakin rushed.

“The temple lifted Obi-wan and there is an oppressive feeling sir, but just Obi-wan, no sith around here.”

“A temple made Obi-wan Fall?”

Inside the temple Obi-wan raised his yellow eyes, feeling more free than in a long time. He turned his head as he felt familiar signatures approach. He eyed them in approval, as they were HIS, and they came to him to assist. 

Cody gulped inwardly as he saw the eyes that changed color with moods firmly on yellow, a sith color and was told to avoid it, but it was Obi-wan, his general and he could not abandon him. Waxer and Boil took cues from Cody. 

Obi-wan starts to pick all over the three clones and motherhens them with trying to get their emotions better balanced, get them clean and make sure they get some sleep. 

They manage to get Obi-wan back to camp where a battle has already started but a break comes. 

Anakin and everyone is just ‘Obi-wan turned sith’ ‘why is he being protective’ 

Meanwhile Obi is just collecting them to make sure ‘his’ are all safe and protected because duh, they are his and they need to take better care of themselves. 

He isn’t interested in fighting but when the droids attack again, Anakin has this idea.

So either Cody, Anakin or Ahoska get ‘injured’ by a droid. Obi-wan comes over like an avenging angel or knight and asks who did it. When they point to the droids and also point out the Separatists, he mows them down so quickly that there is an afterimage. 

He knocks Dooku unconscious because he was his master’s master and is therefore his. 

He returns victorious and starts to heal and once again motherhen the clones and his lineage line. 

He also goes through the places where the seppies are, or at least the droid factories and gets there and destroys them all.

When they arrive back in Coruscant, he immediately notices the dark presence that wasn’t there before. The council along with some senators and the Chancellor are there and are surprised that Obi-wan is the one that is dark along with the fact he hasn’t killed the jedi or clones yet. 

Once he reaches the procession Obi-wan takes out his lightsaber and goes for the sith. He blocks the others attacks and is going into a spiel about how Dooku told him about a sith in the senate but for it to be the Chancellor? Oh no, he is not getting special treatment because His have told him the Separatists are the reason for their hurts and therefore, the sith must die for them to be happy. 

The sith is revealed but has no chance to order 66 as Obi-wan killed him before anything could be done and incinerated the remains. He then gets the other conspirators and the jedi get the cure for him. 

The cure makes his force signature go back to light and the Obi-wan they know come back.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can make a better version, please do so and let me read it... I fail at trying to make a 'good' story.
> 
> If you didn't see, Maeve_Pendergast made a more interesting version based on this, called The Path to Embers and Rain on ao3. Seriously, go read it.


End file.
